


Clean Me Up

by sExYcOrN



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Adult Content, Boners, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Consent, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, The Sims 4, high-key proud of this, i feel as though i've sinned, i only got 2 hours of sleep last night, i wrote this in the course of an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sExYcOrN/pseuds/sExYcOrN
Summary: Dab makes Evan so turned on, especially when he performs.





	Clean Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR BIG KIDS (even though most of you are probably 12 lol)
> 
> I wrote this while watching DAB GETS FAMOUS - Dan and Phil Play: Sims 4 #61
> 
> Also pretend that Dab and Evan have one of those showers with a glass door, not a bath

Even though Evan was in the bedroom, he could clearly hear Dab’s lip trills and throat clearing in the bathroom. Did Dab not realize how loud he was being, or how thin the walls were? Or did he just take joy in teasing his boyfriend? Whatever it was, it made Evan hard as a rock.

Ever since they first messed around back in high school, Evan spent all of his alone time thinking of ways to rip Dab’s clothes off when he really should have been doing his homework. Even though Evan was a self-proclaimed nerd, he really started caring less about video games and trigonometry, and more on his boyfriend’s full smirk, his soft chest, his thick cock, and Oh Damn he needed release.

He was so happy they got to Woohoo last night, free from the disruptions of school, or their weird families, or anything else. Well, yeah, there was food, and work, and responsibility, but at least they got more time together. Like this moment, for instance. The previous night was wild, sexy, lustful… and lovely. Evan loved his boyfriend like the moon loved the sun. And right now, all he needed was Dab.

He walked into the bathroom, not disrupting the focused Dab, who was so engrossed in a monologue.

“To be, or not to be, that is the question: / Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer / The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, / Or to take arms against a sea of troubles” Dab recited with fits of passion and emotion like the true actor he was. God, it made Evan so turned on.

“You’re auditioning for a soap commercial, not Hamlet, you doof,” Evan chuckled casually in the doorway.

Without turning around, Dab remarked while looking into his reflection, “You never know what they’ll want from me.”

“Well, you wanna know what I want?” Evan questioned while strolling over to his boyfriend.

“Hmm?”

Evan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, putting his chin on Dab’s neck. “You.”

“Me?” Dab laughed, definitely feeling Evan’s boner press into the back of his pants, which made him hard himself.

“Yup. You’re so sexy when you get all passionate.” Evan planted kisses on Dab’s neck.

Dab grinned. “You dirty boy,” he mused.

“If I’m so dirty…” Evan drawled while moving his hands down Dab’s torso, slowly to his crotch, “why don’t you clean me up?”

That question was all it took for Dab to turn around swiftly and kiss his boyfriend passionately. Evan responded with a moan into his mouth, but then parted their lips. “I said clean me up,” he said, trying to sound cross, which just made Dab giggle.

“I’m at your service,” Dab breathed huskily. The two men ripped off each other’s clothes which such force it made their boners spring out like a jack-in-the-box when they shoved off their boxers. Evan kicked their clothes near the door turned on the shower, making sure it was steamy. They hopped into the shower and Evan pressed Dab against the shower wall, more passionate than the previous kiss, finally bare and skin to skin.

“You’re a man of your word,” Evan whispered. “Get started.”

Dab stood behind Evan, who was under the water and had his arms placed against the wall, and grabbed the soap bar from the shelf. He started by sucking on his neck while soaping up his boyfriend’s broad shoulders.

“If you keep sucking my neck you’ll leave a hickey,” Evan remarked blissfully.

Dab removed his mouth from his boyfriend’s neck. “Good. That way people will now you’re mine,” he replied with satisfaction.

“So naughty,” Evan mused.

Dab continued to suck on his neck, but moved the soap down Evan’s shoulder blades, then his sides and back, up and down, making sure not to miss a single spot. He was gonna please his man.

Evan hummed. “You’re so good at this. Are you sure I’m your first?”

Dab didn’t respond; he had a job to do. He finally moved the soap to Evan’s ass, lubing up the cheeks, not missing an inch. Once satisfied with how clean it was, he gave a light smack to the left cheek. Evan responded with a delighted gasp. Pleased with his boyfriend’s response, Dab gave a smack to the other cheek, which this time, solicited a moan from Evan.

Realizing he had a whole other side to do, he turned Evan around so they faced each other. He started off with a soft kiss on his lips, soliciting yet another moan from Evan. They parted mouths and Dab soaped up Evan’s bare, tan chest, admiring its beauty. He paused for a moment.

“What?” Evan questioned with worry.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dab sighed.

Evan smiled. “You’re beautiful too. Now get back to your job.”

Dab obediently moved the soap to Evan’s torso, which was slimmer than his own. He circled the soap bar around Evan’s belly button, then lowered the bar to his groin, then thighs, making sure to touch everywhere except for what needed the most attention.

“You fucking tease,” Evan growled. “Don’t give me blue balls!”

“Okay.” Dab put the bar away got to his knees to stroke his boyfriend’s long and stiff cock. He moved his hand up and down the shaft slowly, but with care, knowing how Evan liked it. Dab became more aware of his own arousal and started to get himself off, using the same emotions, stroking up and down both of their cocks.

“Oh yes,” Evan moaned, putting his hands through Dab’s dark locks of hair.

Dab responded with a moan himself. He then kneaded their heavy, tender balls, which made Evan whine and whimper like a little puppy. Dab continued this pattern, stroking the shaft and kneading the balls, until both of their moans were so urgent, so desperate, and their cocks exploded in unison, twitching with delight.

“UGH, YES!” Evan screamed repeatedly until the sensation was over.

Dab looked up and Evan and stared innocently.

“Clean. Me. Up.” Evan said through gritted teeth.

Realizing Evan’s cock was covered in cum, Dab slurped up the salty liquid with pleasure until it was clean, just as Evan wanted.

“There,” Dab announced with a grin and standing back up. Instead of commenting, Evan responded with a slow kiss, not out of lust, but pure love.


End file.
